


a rough road to a greener side

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman Reigns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Oral Sex, ROMOX FIC THIS IS SPECIFICALLY ROMOX, Vaginal Sex, again this is romox i just want to clarify that as much as possible, idk what up what up here's a abo fic, maybe a little angst? it all gets better so it's not like Real Angst, there's just a hint of cnc but it's literally just like two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman and jon make progress.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	a rough road to a greener side

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST/REPOST ANY OF THIS FAN WORK, FULL OR IN PART, OR TO USE IT IN VIDEO/DISCUSSION, WHETHER FOR MONETARY GAIN OR NOT. LEGAL ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST VIOLATIONS.

Ron, 10:38

- _ hey ro where you at?? party don’t start til the big dog walks in!! _

Roman, 10:41

- _ emergency room _

Ron, 10:42

- _????? why?????? _

- _ wait _

- _ is it jon? _

Roman, 10:45

- _ yeah. can’t make it tonight. tell the boys we’ll reschedule _

Roman put up his phone after a ‘good night’ text to Ron, and sighed, looking at the man on the bed. Jon was curled up, turned away from him, his shoulders moving slightly with hitched breaths. Roman frowned, standing and sitting on the edge of the bed, careful of the cords that were monitoring Jon’s vitals.

“Jon? Baby?”

Jon shook his head and curled up more, trying to hide from Roman. Roman tried not to let it hurt too much. He stared down at his hands where they were laying in his lap. 

“I’m not-I’m not mad or anything, I-I’m never mad about this. I love you. If you can’t-if you can’t talk right now, that’s okay, but-can I at least hold you for a minute?”

Jon was quiet for a moment, before sniffling, and nudging Roman to move a little. He shifted until Roman could lay on the bed, facing Jon, and Jon buried himself against Roman’s front. He still didn’t want to talk, that was clear, but Roman was happy he could at least hold him. They wouldn’t be able to stay like that the whole time, but just for a minute might help both of them after the night they’d had.

\---

Roman closed the door and locked it behind him, sighing and scrubbing his hands over his face. He wanted to be in his bed, with his boyfriend, and not thinking about work and traveling and all that came with it. Roman picked up his bags and dragged them to the bedroom, trying to be quiet-it was only five in the morning, he didn’t want to wake Jon. He needed his rest. He opened the door to the bedroom and quietly turned on the light, smiling when he saw the large lump under the bed, covered by blankets. He dropped his bags by the closet, stripped down to his boxers, turned the light back off, and got right in bed under the covers with Jon. Roman grinned when he felt a big stuffed animal in Jon’s arms. 

“Mm-Ro?”

“Hey. Sorry to wake you.”   
“Mnn. ‘s ‘kay.”

Jon turned to face Roman fully and Roman reached up to feel a smile on Jon’s face, gently tracing and touching his features. 

“I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Roman leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jon’s, kissing him over and over, laughing while he did because he couldn’t press himself fully again Jon. He reached up and petted the stuffed animal. It was actually Roman’s, not Jon’s, and it was a big fluffy blue and pink alpaca.

“Is there a particular reason you’ve got Mister Maraschino?”

Jon hugged it tighter with one arm. 

“Smells like you.”

That sent a spark through Roman’s chest and core, and he rested his forehead against Jon’s, closing his eyes. Jon had missed him and needed his scent. They weren’t even mated yet and their draw to each other was still so strong. They laid there in silence for a long time, and Jon snuggled closer, the both of them trying to hide in each other. 

“‘m heat’s coming up.”

Roman tried not to wince. 

“Yeah. Two weeks or-”

“Next week.”

“Let’s...let’s talk about that later today, okay? We both should sleep for a while.”

Jon gently set Mister Maraschino between their legs and wrapped his arms tight around Roman, hiding his face against his neck. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

“Okay.”

Roman kissed the side of Jon’s head and let himself fall asleep.

\---

“Oh-oh fuck-oh-”

Jon rocked his hips back and forth, slowly, his eyes rolling back in his head. Roman had his hips in a tight, almost bruising grip, and he was holding on by a thread, trying to let Jon take the lead, letting him control the pace, but it was so hard. Jon was finally off his heat, and had a lot of pent-up energy and arousal to work out, even after having been on suppressants, and Roman was more than happy to help with that. He rocked his hips up once, trying to push his cock even deeper. Jon was always so wet and tight and perfect around him, and now was no exception. He was so beautiful, riding Roman like he was, his head thrown back and his body on display; Roman never got tired of the image, Jon lost in his own pleasure, trying to force Roman’s cock deeper into himself, pulling his hips up and dropping down, bouncing on Roman’s lap while he kept his hands on Roman’s chest. Roman reached up and grabbed at Jon’s chest, squeezing his breasts and rubbing his thumbs over his tiny, pink nipples. Jon gasped, grabbing at Roman’s wrists. 

“Oh-ohh-mmm-mo-more-want more-I can’t-”

Jon had clearly reached the point where he couldn’t think about anything but reaching that peak, and Roman grinned, bringing one hand up higher and gripping the back of Jon’s neck. 

“C’mon-ride that dick harder, baby-want you to come all over me, want you to soak the bed-”

Jon whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut tight, moving faster, bouncing up and down harder, his sweet mouth dropping open while the tip of Roman’s cock pounded against his core, hitting just the right spot deep inside him, and he reached one hand between his thighs to rub at his clit, using just his fingertips to rub himself, and Roman watched while his whole face and chest flushed a deep red. Roman loved how ruddy and blushy Jon got during sex, and he started working his hips up more, pounding up, his hands going back to Jon’s hips. 

“Oh-fuck, Jon-I need-”

“Come inside me-come inside please-”

Roman groaned, his cock twitching at the words. They were both on birth control and Roman almost never came inside of Jon bare, and they both knew that there was risk in that-both because birth control was only so effective and because of the possible emotional side effects Jon could face-but it was hard to not listen to the voice in his head telling him to seed up the gorgeous omega on his cock. Roman sat up, wrapping an arm around Jon’s waist to get better leverage, leaning forward and kissing at Jon’s neck-far away from his mating gland-and Jon wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders. 

“Mm-Ro-please-touch me-”

Roman shoved his other hand gracelessly between them, his fingers finding Jon’s clit and rubbing furiously at the swollen nub, burying his face against Jon’s neck, trying to get them both off. Jon started moving his hips in fast little circles, quiet noises escaping his throat, and Roman could feel all of it, every twitch and moan and he growled, deep from his belly, shifting until he was up on his knees, supporting all of Jon’s weight and moving him against his own body. Jon screamed, his legs shaking as he came on Roman’s cock, tightening and pulsing and Roman could feel little spurts of wetness hitting his skin, and that alone was enough to make his eyes roll back, tightness hitting everything in him and he came, shooting pressed deep inside of Jon, hips twitching and jerking. He held Jon right up against him, his breathing ragged as he filled Jon up. He felt hands going through his hair, fingers stroking through it and petting him, and he felt tears prick at his eyes. Jon made him feel so good all the time. Roman looked up at Jon, his eyes wide and wet, and Jon pressed a series of kisses to his lips.    
“Oh-oh-Rome-”

Roman gasped softly and hid his face against Jon’s neck. He blushed and sniffled. It was sometimes overwhelming, having sex with Jon. It made Roman feel better than he ever had before, and he hid his face more when he felt Jon’s fingers hesitate before gently touching at Roman’s mating gland, rubbing at the old scar. Maybe one of the reasons why sex with Jon and loving Jon got overwhelming was because he was the only omega Roman had ever come across who was willing to date a previously-mated alpha. Previously-mated omegas didn’t face a lot of issues, but alphas who had broken a bond were assumed to have done something wrong that had ruined the relationship. Roman had felt beyond blessed the first time Jon had asked him out, the first time they’d kissed, the first time they’d fucked, when they’d moved in together, every time Jon told him he loved him. 

They really were just two fucked up people in love. 

Roman kept his hold on Jon and lifted him off the bed, his legs a little shaky, but stable enough to carry Jon to the bathroom. He knew Jon liked that, that show of strength, that sort of care, and he gently set Jon on the sink counter, smiling and breathless and overjoyed. Being with Jon was really unlike anything else. He kissed Jon right on the lips, sucking his tongue into his mouth, and Jon spread his legs. 

“Fuck-again-”

Roman was thinking the same thing, and he grabbed Jon’s legs under his knees and thrusted, fucking the now-loose and soaked hole, his lips parting at the feeling. Jon was still tight inside, gushing wet, and he leaned back against the mirror, just letting Roman fuck him. 

“Nng-so-fs-fuck-fu-oh-”

Roman rolled his hips a few times, and Jon just went silent, looking down between them, blushing and quietly whimpering. It was all just as overwhelming for Jon as it was for Roman, and Roman slipped his hand down, getting just his thumb between the slick folds and rubbing the pad against Jon’s still-swollen, extra-sensitive clit. His chest was heaving, his small breasts red with blush and Roman leaned forward to harshly suck on one tiny pink bud; Jon’s tits were perfect in Roman’s mind, small and cute and he could fit his lips around so much of them. Jon threaded his fingers through Roman’s hair again, holding his head in place, Roman working to make Jon come again. It wasn’t terribly difficult, everything on him was so sensitive and even more so after the fucking they’d just done, and Jon announced his orgasm with a cry and tightened fingers in Roman’s hair. Roman pulled away from his chest, spit dribbling down his chin and collecting on Jon’s chest and stomach. His lover was mouth-watering in every way, and he himself didn’t last too much longer before he lost control of his hips, fucking forward with Jon’s ankles over his shoulders, trying to get as deep as possible. Roman let out a ragged whimper and came inside of Jon, for the third time that day, and he did love the thought that maybe Jon would get pregnant, that their birth control would fail them. 

Of course, he’d never force Jon to keep it-that was a discussion they’d had many times and Roman had been quick to reassure Jon, each time, that he wouldn’t even think of making Jon keep a pregnancy that he didn’t want. But at the same time, many discussions had been had about their readiness to start a family. 

Their hope to mate. 

Roman shoved those thoughts out of his mind and focused on his lover, his omega sitting in front of him, bright blue eyes wide and beautiful and needy, and Roman carefully pulled out, his jaw dropping a little at the sight of copious amounts of his own come dripping out. Jon reached down and covered his fingers in it, pushing as much back in as he could, then bringing his fingers up and sucking them clean. Roman felt another growl rise from his throat. He leaned down, getting on his knees between Jon’s legs, not letting Jon get the better of him now. He spread Jon’s pussy and licked at the soft skin, sucking him clean, teasing at his clit with his nose until Jon pushed his head away. 

“N-n-m-too much-”

Roman grinned, pressing a kiss to the little nub and then to the folds, looking up at Jon as he licked him still. Jon’s legs twitched and he knocked a few things off the counter, bringing his hands up to hide his face. He cried out and Roman shoved his tongue fully into him, sucking while he did, and Jon tried to move away from the stimulation. 

“N-Rome-no-oh-ohohnononono-”

Jon was in tears when Roman forced another orgasm out of him, and Roman stood quickly, wrapping his arms around Jon and holding him as tight as he could.    
“Shh-shh-it’s okay-”

“I-I-so-fuckin’ good-”

Roman smiled softly and kissed at Jon’s sweat-soaked hair. He knew Jon had just wanted to say no, to act like he didn’t want more. Sometimes they did that, playing like one of them didn’t want something and the other had to force them. It never went too far-the one time they’d tried to push it, Roman had thrown up from the overwhelming guilt and hadn’t been able to touch Jon for a day-but just the simpler times were nice. Jon let himself be held-still surprisingly rare, in their relationship, but Roman savored every second of it. He loved the way Jon’s chubby, beard-covered cheek rested against his chest, he loved the way Jon felt a little cold always, he loved the scent coming off the omega-pleased and happy and full of positive pheromones. Roman kissed Jon’s head again, inhaling against his hair, breathing in as much of that perfect, perfect smell as possible. 

“C’mon. Shower.”

Jon nodded. He hated to be too sweaty, and so did Roman, and he helped Jon into the shower, both of them supporting each other and cleaning each other, laughing at their own exhaustion. 

\---

It was a little more than a regular doctor’s appointment, and Roman could see the nervousness etched on his omega’s face. They’d been to the therapist right before this, and Jon was tense and stressed and Roman let him play with his fingers or hair as much as he wanted or needed. He knew that if they got a bad response, Jon would go into another depression, and he could bear that, because he could bear anything for Jon, but he still didn’t like for it to happen. 

“-hello there, it’s good to see you again-”

Jon nodded and so did Roman, the two of them looking at the omega doctor. He was older than the two of them and smiled at the sight of Roman holding Jon’s hand tight between his own. 

“Well, Jon...it sounds like you’ve made a lot of progress with Doctor Adeleine, and we’ve gone through your usual physical. It looks like your hormones are finally in balance.”

Jon quietly exhaled, but Roman held his breath. 

“You should be able to go into this next heat with no suppressants. If you feel like you’ve made enough progress on the other side of this-”

Meaning the emotional and mental issues. They’d been through this so many times. 

“-you two should finally be able to mate.”

Roman let the breath out and Jon squeezed his hand so hard he thought it would break. Five years of being together, five years of struggling to get to this point, and Jon was rightfully teary-eyed. He’d wanted this almost more than Roman, wanted to make that last jump. Marriage could come later, but this was something they wanted, and needed. 

“Is-do we gotta do it at the heat shelter?”

“That would probably be wise. The heat shelter on eighty-fifth and Tuscon has emergency services on hand and if you tell them about your conditions, they should be able to have anything ready in case something goes awry.”

Jon was quiet for a long minute, and Roman brought his hand up to kiss at it. 

“Is...is there a real high chance of that? Something-going awry?”

The doctor sighed. 

“In the past, I would have said yes, but the suppressants from these last few heats and your medication all seemed to have found the right balance. You’ll still have to take the edilethidrone and the suclestimate, even through your heat, but you should be fine on the physical end.”

‘On the mental end’ hung in the air. Jon really had made a lot of progress from when he and Roman first met; he had had a very…very bad life, for a very long time, and it had long-lasting effects on him and how his brain worked. He’d been in therapy since before he and Roman met and after they’d been dating for a year, Roman started going with him once a month so they could both work together on Jon’s issues with mating. Roman was so proud of him. He’d worked so hard for so long, and it was finally paying off. 

“I’ll still want to see you at least twice more before your heat, so I can keep checking and making sure, and we’ll have to take another blood sample each time, but I really do think everything will be fine.”

Jon let out a shaky breath and leaned on Roman, Roman putting an arm around Jon’s broad shoulders and holding him close. He kissed Jon’s forehead and inhaled against him, scenting his face.

“Jon-baby-are you okay?”

Jon nodded, pressing up against Roman’s side, nuzzling him and trying to scent him back.

“It’s a lot.”

“I know. I’m-I’m so proud of you, baby-you’ve worked so hard-”

He felt Jon smile against his skin, and that made Roman smile, too. He loved Jon so much.

“We-should probably talk more at home-”   
Roman nodded, and held Jon tighter. 

\---

There were still two more weeks until Jon’s heat hit. His first unsuppressed one in seven years, and Roman knew Jon was trying to hide it, but the omega was excited. He was trying very hard to hide it, to hide that he was hopeful and Roman knew why; Jon thought if he showed excitement for something, then that something would be ripped away by the universe. And with how Jon’s life had been, Roman couldn’t really blame him for thinking that. 

Roman was excited, too, though. His first mating was far too rushed and wasn’t truly wanted, and that was why he and Brie had broken the bond. He still adored her and they were still friends to this day, and they were both able to laugh about the mistakes they’d made, even as Brie sympathized with Roman’s struggle to find a partner. She’d been excited when Roman had started dating Jon, having known that he wanted that so badly, and had been even happier when Roman told her that he and Jon were finally ready and able to mate. She’d given him some teasing over it, but it had all been loving, and she’d told him that once it was all said and done, she wanted to take them out to dinner.

He was looking forward to it. 

Roman pulled into the driveway, sighing and leaning his head back against the headrest. He was smiling, because Jon’s car was already in the drive, and he just wanted to go hold his omega for a little while. Roman closed his eyes and thought about how truly stunning Jon was; his long legs and thick thighs, just barely-curved hips, and the tiny, tiny waist that tapered up to broad shoulders. Jon had only cut his hair short this year, but Roman liked it when it was longer-like when they’d met-and now, the shorter, closer cut, and Roman did like to touch the fuzzy parts of Jon’s scalp while they laid in bed together or watched tv. And Jon’s beautiful pink lips and bright blue eyes...Roman felt his lips part in a quiet breath, and he groaned, rubbing his hand over his clothed cock. It wasn’t difficult for him to get going when thinking about Jon, and he grinned, thinking about what he was going to do to his omega. 

_ His  _ omega. All his, and he was Jon’s, and that’s how he wanted it to be.   
Roman jogged up to the porch and hurried inside, finding Jon in the kitchen, making coffee. He huffed out a laugh. They both were coffee fiends, and whichever one woke up first would make a pot, and then whichever one came home first would make another. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Roman came up behind Jon, wrapping his arms around that beautiful little waist, leaning in and kissing at his neck. Jon hummed, wiggling in Roman’s hold.

“Let me finish the damn coffee first-”

Roman laughed and let his hands sneak under Jon’s shirt, rubbing at the little soft pudge on his front. He heard Jon gasp as he finished putting on the coffee, and Roman slipped the tips of two fingers under Jon’s waistband. Jon pressed back against Roman, laughing. 

“Dunno what got into you, babe-not even that close to my heat yet-”

Roman nuzzled Jon’s neck, kissing at the soft skin. 

“Mmm-I know-doesn’t mean I don’t want you-”

“Fuck-”

It was said softly and was mostly just breath, and Roman turned Jon around, keeping him caged against the countertop. He quickly and easily unbuttoned and unzipped Jon’s pants, teasingly stroking at the little line of hair leading from his belly button to the waistband of his underwear. It was cute and bright pink and Roman loved when Jon wore that color, and his lips parted watching Jon’s face while he pushed his hand under the soft material, cupping Jon’s mound, getting Jon’s clit caught between two fingers. Jon whined and spread his legs, his hands braced against the edge of the counter. 

“Ro-mm-Roman-pl-please-”

“Fuck-c’mere-”

Roman picked Jon up and set him on the counter, tugging his jeans and underwear down to his knees, while Jon pulled off his shirt, leaving him in just his bra-he didn’t even really need one, with how small his breasts were, but he looked so cute in them, and Roman grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jon’s. He kissed him and kissed him more and reached down to yank Jon’s pants off the rest of the way, grabbing his knees and spreading them even more. He moved his lips down, down to his beard-covered jaw, to his neck, and Jon stripped off his bra and threw it somewhere so that Roman could kiss at his tits, cupping one with his much-bigger hand and stroking at Jon’s tiny, pink nipple. That got a gasp from those sweet lips, and Roman licked a trail down Jon’s front, and back up, sucking the other nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh-fuck, you’re really going for it, huh?”

Roman pulled off with a pop and smiled up at Jon.

“I wanna make you feel good. You know I always want you to feel good, baby-”

“Put that tongue somewhere wetter and you will-”

Roman’s smile turned into a grin and he pressed his forehead against Jon’s chest. They both laughed and Jon snorted while he laughed and that made Roman laugh harder, and they both really needed that. Roman sighed and wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, pressing his face against Jon’s neck. 

“I love you. I love you so much-I love you.”

“Love you too, Rome-God-never thought I’d fuckin’ love someone-”

Roman smiled and pulled away, gently cupping and squeezing both of Jon’s tits, encouraging him to move closer to the edge of the counter. 

“Can smell how wet you are-”

Jon scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Course you can, you came in with a hard-on, touchin’ all over me-responded only way I know how-”

Roman cupped Jon’s jaw, smiling and kissing him, his other hand moving between Jon’s thighs. 

“Mmhm. You want me to lick this lil’ kitten, baby?”

Jon’s cheeks immediately flushed a deep red, his eyes dilating; he loved when Roman talked like that and only admitted it after he’d been wrecked, clinging to Roman and quietly and shyly telling him all the things he’d liked, because no one he’d ever been with had really cared about that before. Roman rubbed the pad of his thumb over Jon’s lips, watching as they parted. 

“You look so pretty, bare and showing off for me-can’t wait to get my mouth on that kitty, spread your legs a little more-”

Jon did as he was told and even put his feet up on the edge of the counter, giving Roman full, easy access to his body, and he leaned in and kissed Jon’s neck, then down in a straight trail, stopping to suck on the little pudge on his belly, then down to that gorgeous mound, covered in trimmed red hair. Roman placed his palms on the juncture of Jon’s crotch and thighs, using his thumbs to spread him, watching the slick hole twitch. He heard Jon gasp above him and he got close enough just for Jon to feel his breath on his sensitive labia. Roman looked up at Jon’s face as he finally put his mouth on him, using his whole mouth to kiss Jon’s cunt, licking and sucking and kissing it the same way he’d kiss Jon’s mouth. He tongued at the small, slick hole, pushing the thick muscle in for just a second before pulling it out. 

Roman closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Jon’s clit-it was bigger than most omegas’, and Roman had to reach down and stroke his cock through his jeans a few times. He really loved Jon’s body, his omega was so beautiful and would only look more beautiful once he’d been mated and made Roman’s. Jon tilted his head back and grabbed Roman’s hair in a big fistful, not pulling on it, just holding him in place. Roman knew Jon loved his mouth, feeling his mouth on him, feeling Roman’s long tongue inside him. Jon sighed and moaned above him, and Roman sucked harder on that thick clit, using his fingers to rub against Jon’s hole. 

“Rome-oh-”

His voice was so sweet and scratchy, and Roman smiled against him, pulling off of his clit, kissing the tip of it and nuzzling his labia. Roman kissed the soft, wet skin again, humming and sucking the folds into his mouth before pulling off. 

“Most perfect lil’ cunt, baby-can’t wait to see it heated, see it wrapped around my knot-”

“Oh fuckin’ Christ, Rome-”

Roman grinned and kept sucking at Jon’s labia, using the pad of his index finger to rub a circle on Jon’s clit, watching with rapt attention as Jon’s pussy dripped, Roman’s eyes going hazy from arousal, and he leaned in and licked up the droplets of slick, his own hips twitching. Roman growled and pressed his mouth to Jon’s cunt, keeping him spread open and immediately thrusting his tongue inside his omega. Jon cried out and put his knees over Roman’s shoulders, clinging to him as much as he could, his fingers gripping Roman’s hair. Roman closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the taste and feeling of Jon on his mouth, licking at him, savoring every drop, his eyes rolling back at the sensation of Jon’s inner walls on his tongue. This was one of Roman’s absolute favorite things to do, just making his lover feel good, working him over with his mouth, burying his face against Jon until Jon couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Oh-oh-n-Ro-”

He was already at the point where he couldn’t speak, and Roman only went at him harder, making sure his tongue was stiff and fucking it back and forth inside of him, moving his head enough so that the bridge of his nose rubbed and bumped Jon’s swollen clit, until Jon screamed and Roman sucked down every bit of come that flowed from him. He swallowed and swallowed more, whimpering at the taste and smell and how much he goddamn loved Jon Moxley. Roman broke away from his omega with a few gentle kisses to his labia and clit, not trying to over-stimulate him. As much as Roman enjoyed that, it wasn’t the time for it, and he stood up, happily letting Jon wrap his arms and legs around him. 

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Mm-mm. Couch. Cuddles.”

Roman grinned and carried Jon to the couch-he knew damn well Jon was more than capable of walking there, and Jon knew it too, but Jon had looked at him with big, sparkling blue eyes and they were the same type of shiny that always got Jon in trouble, and Roman was weak for that (just like Jon was weak for Roman’s big, wet, puppy dog eyes, or maybe they were just weak for each other in general). Roman set Jon on the couch and Jon pulled the light blanket they kept there over himself and curled up while Roman got two mugs of coffee ready. He didn’t have to ask Jon to move, because Jon did it without the need for asking, and Roman ended up against the arm of the couch with Jon leaning on him. Roman scrolled around for something to watch, content with his coffee and his omega and the feeling of Jon’s fingers tracing patterns on his thigh. 

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Didn’t get a chance to take care of you.”

Roman turned to look at Jon, who was entirely too gorgeous at the moment, and leaned down to kiss him. 

“You don’t have to.”

“You like takin’ care of me, I like takin’ care of you, too.”

Jon nudged Roman’s cheek with his nose, scenting him a little and purring. Roman felt his whole body relax, and he set their mugs on the table in front of the couch, spreading his thighs. Jon shifted until he was on his knees next to Roman, leaning down and undoing Roman’s jeans. Roman had stayed hard, happy to ignore it for the time being, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop Jon if this is what Jon wanted to do. He hadn’t been...Jon had never been very into performing oral sex, and Roman was fine with that; they each had things they liked that the other didn’t and it wasn’t a huge deal with them, but sometimes Jon would get in a mood where he wanted to treat Roman, wanted to make him feel special and loved and good, and this was a way for him to do that. He pulled Roman’s cock out of his jeans and moaned, kissing at the thick shaft and licking it. Jon’s tongue was so cute and pink and his mouth really wasn’t big enough for Roman’s cock, but he always tried so hard.

Roman put one hand on the back of Jon’s head, rubbing his thumb over the soft, bald part of his scalp. He leaned his head back and sighed, letting Jon get more comfortable. 

“Fuck, baby-so goddamn good-”

Jon wrapped his lips around the head, pumping one hand up and down Roman’s cock, sucking hard on the part he could get in his mouth. Roman’s lips parted and he groaned, thrusting his hips up just a little, at a steady pace. He never pushed when Jon sucked his cock, he always let Jon take control, and when Jon tapped his hip, Roman understood the signal to stop. 

“Sorry, baby-fuck-oh-gonna come soon-”

Jon didn’t pause, he just moved his hand faster and pushed farther, getting more of Roman’s cock in his mouth. Just the sight of his pink, cute lips wrapped around Roman’s cock was enough, even more so when he reached down and traced where those lips were stretched, and Roman whimpered, his hips jerking as he came, shooting into Jon’s mouth, whining when Jon swallowed without any hesitation. Jon pulled away and wiped his hand over his mouth, sitting up and snuggling right back up to Roman’s side, the two of them quietly giggling as they tucked Roman’s cock back into his jeans.

“Kinda pointless, wearing all this, since you’re already-”

“I ain’t gonna argue you gettin’ naked.”

Roman laughed and stood long enough to strip, settling back on the couch; they’d been together long enough and consistently enough that lounging around naked was par for the course. Roman grabbed his coffee and sipped at it, one arm around Jon’s shoulders as they watched some trashy reality show.

\---

Roman kissed Jon deeply, and fully, and could already feel the haze settle in. 

They’d been at the heat shelter for three days already; it had been recommended that they stayed for at least a few days before Jon’s heat hit so they could get comfortable and so that Jon in particular could start recognizing it as a safe place to be. With all that he’d been through, Roman had fully endorsed the idea-he wanted Jon’s first real heat in almost a decade to be a happy one. Jon had settled in pretty easily and Roman had adored seeing his omega’s heat set in. Jon hadn’t had a full one since they’d been together and it was just...beautiful. The way he’d gotten more and more affectionate, the almost non-stop purring, the way his breasts got slightly swollen and his scent was more powerful than it had ever been. 

Jon pulled Roman on top of him entirely and spread his legs, the slick skin rubbing against Roman’s cock, and Roman smiled; he’d been smiling the whole time they’d been here. 

“Are you-are you sure? You’re ready, you really want this-”

“P-please, I really-never ever thought I’d even think about wantin’ this-never ever wanted someone like I want you-”

Roman hadn’t intended on crying, but that brought the tears out like a flood. 

“I love you, I love you so, so much, baby-all I ever wanted was a mate who I loved, and-”

Roman sniffled and hid his face in Jon’s neck, his nose pressed against Jon’s mating gland, where it was swollen and red and putting off pheromones, and Jon wrapped his arms around him tight. 

“Love you too-I-Roman-please, please-”

Roman got up a little on his knees, easily and carefully thrusting into Jon’s cunt, the both of them gasping quietly at the sensation; they’d had sex countless times, but this...was so different, and so good, and so perfect, and any worry Roman had about mating for the second time in his life...it was gone the second he got anywhere near Jon’s mating gland. He almost lost track of anything after that, focused on the feeling of Jon around him, against him, and he hadn’t knotted...at all, in so long, the feeling of it building now was unbelievable. Jon hadn’t been knotted in more than a decade and Roman wanted to make sure it was perfect for him, even being caught up in his instincts as he was. Roman worked his hips back and forth, steady and easy and neither of them could really talk, just making quiet noises against each other and for each other.

Jon got his legs around Roman’s waist, keeping Roman inside of him, and Roman switched to short, sharp thrusts, hitting that little end in Jon’s cunt, thinking about how he’d soon have his cockhead pressed up against Jon’s cervix, locked together and filling him up. It wasn’t very long before Roman felt his knot swelling and catching on Jon’s cunt, and Jon held onto him tight, whimpering and Roman had tears in his eyes again when his knot filled entirely and he felt the lock begin and then Jon’s teeth were sinking into his mating gland, and Roman did the same thing, and God, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Even the first time he’d mated hadn’t felt like this; that had been a rushed decision between two immature teenagers, but this...this was right, it was all either of them had ever wanted, and Roman sucked and licked at Jon’s mating gland and felt his own scar tissue break to form the new bond. The flood of hormones hit him immediately, and he hummed, his knot pulsing and swelling, filling Jon every time Jon tightened up around him. 

He didn’t even realize how long it was until he pulled away from Jon’s neck, the taste of Jon’s blood and gland on his lips, and his knot was still full and working away inside of his omega. 

His mate.

Roman couldn’t keep the smile off his face after that. The haze had cleared for now, in both of them, and Roman kissed at Jon’s beard, sighing and snuggling with him. 

“I love you.”

Jon looked...Roman didn’t really have anything to compare that look with, because Jon had never looked as content and pleased and warm and happy as he did now. He nuzzled Roman’s nose and sighed, smiling bigger than Roman had ever seen him. 

“Love you too.”

“You feeling okay?”

“...yeah, I-better than I thought I would.”

Roman blinked, tired and happy, resting his face on Jon’s sternum. 

“Good. ‘m feeling good too.”

“You wanna sleep?”

“Mmm.”

“Go ‘head. I...I love you, Rome. I love you a whole whole fuckin’ lot-”

“Love you too, baby. My omega.”

Roman felt Jon shiver against him as he said that, and he fell asleep, knotted to his omega, Jon’s fingers rubbing over his skin and hair so gently and perfectly, happy and fulfilled.

\---

The mating had gone perfectly. They were on the tail end of Jon’s heat now, a full six days of fucking and loving each other, and Roman was terribly enamored with the way Jon’s stomach had gotten distended, the pudge even more pronounced from how much Roman had filled him up. In his first mating, that hadn’t even happened because he had been too young to really do any damn thing, and that had probably been good in the long run. He and Brie were better off not getting pregnant. 

He and Jon, however...they wanted that. They wanted a baby, they wanted to start their family, and they had spent the last two days of Jon’s heat discussing marriage options. Neither of them put a huge amount of importance on that, but Roman thought it might be nice, and Jon was secretly a romantic. Very secretly. Roman liked that about him. Roman loved that about him. He loved everything about him. 

They made love one more time before they went home, and things felt...different, in a very good way. It felt like they were complete; Jon was even smiling more, genuine, big smiles that lit up his eyes and showed off his adorable dimples. They held hands the whole drive home and Jon had never been this affectionate before. Roman didn’t anticipate that to last, but he enjoyed it while it did. Jon had two doctors’ appointments this week, and that was a possible damper on their continual high from mating. Roman was going to be there for him every step of the way, though. They always were for each other. 

\---

Jon was nervous. 

Well, if there was any reason to be nervous, this was probably it, and he wasn’t going to make himself feel bad for it. That wouldn’t be good for either of them. He was just waiting for Roman to get home. He’d taken the day off, hoping to relax as much as possible after his sudden and unfortunately solo doctor’s appointment. 

Jon was not good at relaxing. 

He heard the door open and waited for Roman to come into the living room, biting his lip when he saw his-his alpha. He was still getting used to that. Really being Roman’s omega and Roman being his alpha. He had to take a second to just...adore Roman. He was so unbelievably, unfairly beautiful; Jon was sure that there had never been anyone as beautiful as his alpha. There was no way anyone could match him. Jon still kind of couldn’t believe this was all real, but Roman had spent the past few years making damn sure Jon knew this was real. Somehow Roman made doing something as simple as taking off his shoes look like the visual of a choir of angels singing. 

Roman came and sat down next to him, having undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Jon pressed up against Roman’s side, and Roman sighed, holding Jon and kissing the side of his head.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey. How was work?”

“Alright. Kind of a pain in the ass, but-yeah. I’ll get into it later.”

Jon took a deep breath. 

“Could...could maybe give you some news to make your day a little bit better.”

Roman pulled away enough to look at him, his brows drawn in over his big, gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Jon?”

Jon took another deep breath and pulled out the sheets of paper from his pocket, biting his lip and handing it to Roman, waiting for him to read them. 

“I’m...I-probably about-about two and a half, maybe three months along-doctor said with my hormone stuff it can be kinda hard to tell-”

“Wh-really?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m gonna have to be going to the doctor a lot to change my meds but-he said I should be fine to carry a baby-”

“Oh my God-”

Roman kissed Jon possibly harder than he’d ever kissed him before, his big hands cupping Jon’s cheeks and Jon smiled, his eyes a little wet, laughing when Roman pushed him to lay down on the couch, laying over him and kissing him over and over again, laughing and he knew Roman was crying-his beautiful alpha, he always cried so much at things, and Jon just kissed his alpha back, guiding one of Roman’s hands down to his stomach, knowing that Roman would always take care of the baby that would be growing there over the next few months. Jon threaded his fingers through Roman’s hair and let himself be happy, for one of the first times in his life.


End file.
